percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 32
Chapter 32 Aidan Lucian ducked as Darius's sword swung in front of him, while Aidan raised his Glaive and plunged it into Darius's shoulder. Payback. Aidan stepped back as Lucian swung his hammer and in feat of superhuman strength, Darius went flying a few feet back. Aidan turned to the older boy as Lucian wiped the blood of his hammer. Was it Aidan or was that blood golden? Lucian was wearing a winter coat all buttoned up, jeans and boots. Somehow his black clothing only helped to make his white blond hair whiter, making it almost snow white. It was quite unnerving, Aidan was too used to seeing Theresa's hair that seemed more like light that had been molded into strands of hair. "Pay attention Arman." Lucian ordered as Darius started to get up. Aidan also tried not to focus on the fact that both Lucian and Darius had called him Arman. Aidan knew that name from his last episode, that name along with Alder. He didn't want another 'episode' where he started to question who he was. Darius stood up and continued to smile a crooked smile. "So Nouri, seeing as you're still alive, I'm guessing that you haven't told him yet." Darius said blissfully. Lucian refused to make a sound. "And what about you Arman? Do you remember our endless conflict? The fights that have lasted a thousand years? Do you?" Darius took a step closer to him and Lucian protectively stepped in front of Aidan. "Do you remember when I plunged this sword in you chest and watched the life drain from your eyes? And after that your beloved cursed me; cursed us, to repeat the same cycle over and over again until one of us is destroyed completely?!" Darius turned to Lucian. "You especially are a sneaky one, always escaping my grasp. Little did I know that it would require the deaths of all three of you. Arman and his beloved are easy enough to be rid off, I have done that 6 times already; but you- only did I realise in the 6th cycle that I cannot kill you." Aidan clutched his head in pain. He could feel rage building inside him; rage that was not his own. Aidan could feel himself start to lose who he was, he felt another 'episode' coming. "Steady Arman." Lucian said, which did not help Aidan's identity crisis what so ever. "Do you feel that pain Arman?" Darius asked. "That's the pain a soul feels when it is reborn without bathing in Lethe. Too many voices, too many lives. The body and mind are new but the soul is old. The life to follow." "What?" Aidan was started to grasp for air. There was definitely another 'episode' coming. "Shut your mouth Darius!" Lucian exclaimed. "Why brother? You cannot tell him because it will take your life. Let me save you the trouble and I'll tell him for you!" Darius chuckled with delight. That's when wind and lightning struck the Nut and sent him falling to his butt again. Mike and Silena fell out of the sky in front of the two polearm wielding warriors. "Aidan you okay?" Mike asked. "Yeah." The throbbing pain in Aidan's head was gone now with the mention of his real name. "Who are you?" Silena asked skeptically at Lucian. The white-haired warrior's lip remained shut. "He's a friend." Aidan said. "He's Lucian." "You're Lucian?" Silena raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you around camp before-" "I assure you spawn of Zeus that I am not your enemy. I swear on Styx." Lucian told her. Silena paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Alright then. You seem to know what you're doing so you mind telling me what those things-" Silena pointed to the shadowmen. "-are?" "The closest word to describe them is Incubi. The word that was used to call them had been lost a long time ago but in your language is the closest word you can use is 'Forsaken.'" Lucian revealed. "What?" Silena said. "They're demigod cursed with undeath because of a goddess's mistake." "I'll just go ahead and repeat myself- What?" "They can't die because they forfeited their own deaths. The only way to kill them is by using a powerful weapon like Arbiter-" Lucian pointed towards Aidan's Glaive. "Or dismembering a limb and letting them bleed to death, they can't regenerate lost limbs." Silena looked at him skeptically. "You seem to know a lot about them." "Of course I do." Lucian said a matter of a factly. "I was the first Forsaken." "What?" Silena took a step back. "Hold that thought." Mike raised his spear and everyone turned to where he was looking. Darius had just got up, his clothes were torn and burned from the razor sharp winds and the lightning, his black hair was standing on their ends as well. Though now his crooked smile had been removed from his face, his blood-red eyes staring the four of them down murderously. "I think it's time we stopped playing around, shall we?" Darius said. Darius raised his hands and the blackness gathered around them. He pushed his hands forward and the blackness spread forward like a deadly fog. "What the-" Mike tried to swipe the darkness away with his wind but the fog continued to spread. "Start running." Lucian ordered. "Now!" Aidan heard a bone-chilling scream to his right. He didn't get the chance to check on it as Silena screamed as well as Mike. Even Lucian clutched his head in pain. "What the heck?" Aidan looked around as the demigods of CHB fell like dominoes, one by one. "Spiders! Spiders!" One demigod screamed swatted away at imaginary spiders. "I can't see-" Mike whimpered. "I- I can't see. Help me!" Silena was crumpled on the floor, curled up in fetal position. "Mike! Mike!" Aidan tried shaking the son of Zeus in an attempt to snap him out of it but it was fruitless. Mike clutched at the air. "Silena? Theresa? Mom! Help me-" "Michael Avelyn, come on! Snap out of it!" Aidan exclaimed. "Why do you even care about him? We both know that's not how you work." A voice said behind Aidan. Aidan turned to face the voice and almost lost his ability to stand. "No-" Aaira was standing there. Aaira, who had died a few months ago, was standing right in front of him. "You're not supposed to be here-" Aidan backed up. "You're not a hero Aidan." Aaira shook her head. "You don't fight when things get bad; you run. You're a runner. Selfish, cowardly." "Shut up!" Aidan tried to close his ears in a futile attempt to stop his deceased foster mother's words. "You never fight your problems, you always run away from them. You ran from the orphanage. You ran from your school. You ran to America. You ran from the revealing your true self from Theresa and your friends! You only care about yourself." "Shut. Up!" Aidan hissed at Aaira. Aaira shook his head at him. "I never told you this while I was alive; but I was always disappointed with you Aidan. Do you know why your father gave you up? Because he knew what you would grow up to be. Even your mother! She hasn't claimed you even now!" Aidan crumpled to the ground, covering his eyes. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." "You're running away even now. Look at me Aidan." "Shut the F- up." "Aidan, Look at me!" Aidan grit his teeth and looked upwards, expecting to see Aaira's face. What he faced was Darius's blood red eyes. "What-" Darius crooked smile was plastered on his face again. "Do you know what I am Arman?" He asked. "Have you ever heard about the humans who have been encased in darkness for so long that they lose their minds to the nothingness?" Darius leaned closer to Aidan's face. "That's what I am. I am the madness that is born from the dark, the fear of the night that you experience as a kid. The monster hiding under your bed? The creature lurking in your closet? That- That is me. That is who I am." Darius raised his sword and every fiber in Aidan's being told him to run, but he was frozen on the spot. "The 7th cycle- you had potential. You had power even, eventually it was futile as if always was." Darius brought the sword down. "No!" Lucian dived into the blow and sword plunged into his forearm, luckily it didn't go all the way through. "Ah Nouri. Come here." Darius grabbed Lucian by the neck. "Tell him Nouri. Tell him what you have held back for so long. Tell him so Styx can claim your soul and we can end this stupid nightmare!" Darius grabbed Lucian's face and forced him to look at the Daimon. "Don't you want to experience Elysium? Why do you persist? Why do you force me to repeat this nightmare along with you?" Aidan was almost surprised at Darius's tone of voice. It almost sounded like he was begging. Lucian frowned. "Revenge is a dish- best served cold." Darius frowned back. "Fine then." He shoved Lucian to the ground. The blackness gathered around Darius's hands again. "If I cannot kill you, I can still make you lose your mind. Have fun being a immortal vegetable Nouri." Lucian tackled Darius and the two of them crashed to the ground, each one wrestling for dominance. Aidan stood to try and help him but his past injuries were taking a toll on him, he was starting to get sore and tired from them. Speaking of injuries, how was he completely clean of wounds right now? "Arman!" Lucian shouted. Aidan looked up to see Darius charging towards him with a shadow axe raised above his head. Aidan wasn't even able to move to dodge the attack, so he had to slowly watched as the axe came down on his head. The attack didn't connect though as two wings curled out around him and blocked the axe. Darius and Aidan stared in shock at the two ebony wings, Aidan recovered first. The wings responded to his command and changed shape, turning into two columns of darkness and the two if them knocked Darius back. Aidan realised that the wings were attached to his back when he jumped back and the wings picked him up, throwing him back a bit. The shadowmen rushed towards Darius and helped him up. Aidan could feel several pairs of eyes on him, even a couple of gasps. Aidan couldn't tell whether it was in awe or disgust. Darius smiled his crooked smile again. "Well then. Looks like your true colours have finally been revealed!" Aidan saw Darius's eyes turn to somewhere above Aidan's head. "Perfect timing." More demigods had probably recovered from the madness attack as Aidan heard more gasps. Aidan looked and stared wide-eyed at the symbol that had appeared over his head. It was a crescent moon surrounded by stars made of silver light. It was a symbol; a symbol used for claiming. Aidan's eyes found Lucian's somewhere to Aidan's right; Lucian's grim look explained everything that Aidan was feeling and everything that was going on. "Well then!" Darius exclaimed proudly. "Respect!" At his command, the shadowmen around him knelt down in respect towards Aidan, mimicking what the demigods of CHB did when a demigod got claimed. ""Lo and Behold!" Darius said in perfect mockery of Chiron's voice. "Aidan, Son of Nyx, Mistress of the night, First from Chaos and Goddess of the Night!" Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 33|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 18:56, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)